


Double Trouble

by Lola_Tenshi



Series: Got7 Parentals!AU [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Tenshi/pseuds/Lola_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Mark wonders what he and Jinyoung were thinking when they decided to adopt twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble/fic ties in with the JackBum parental fic I wrote, but this time it's MarkJin with twins Youngjae and Yugyeom! I messed with their ages (clearly), so for reference Youngjae and Yugyeom are three years older than Bambam.

"I must have been drunk, or asleep. I don't know, but wow there's no way I thought this through when Jinyoung asked to adopt the twins instead of the one child we had planned on," Mark rambles, fully aware of how his best friend is staring at him amusedly.

The two of them are enjoying a quiet afternoon without kids, Jaebum and Jinyoung having taking them to the park nearby. Mark missing the times he could hang out with Jackson without worrying about what Youngjae and Yugyeom were up to. Not that they're really sitting back and enjoying the quiet time, as both are currently scrubbing at Mark's living room walls. It has become the twins favorite past time to find any empty space of wall and add color with their new crayons. New crayons that Jinyoung has since hidden.

"Come on, now," Jackson interrupts, taking a break from his scrubbing. "You don't really mean that. Can you honestly picture you're life without them?"

Mark sits back on his heals, only sparing his friend a glance before staring resolutely at the crayon in front of him. "Well, no. But I'm not just talking about all of the trouble they cause, the little terrors that they are. I realized the other day that they're going to hit most of their milestones together. They were already walking and had started talking when we adopted them, so I wasn't thinking about it then, but they're starting school together next year. After that it's moving on to middle then high school together, getting their driver's licenses together, graduating together. And who knows, maybe they're even going to start dating at the same time."

By this point, Jackson is very openly laughing, having placed his rag down on the ground. "Dude, you need to chill. Don't think about it like, instead think of it as only having to go through each step once when them. You're not sending Youngjae off to dreaded high school one year, and then reliving the emotions again when it's Yugyeom's turn."

"Think positive,-"

It's all Jackson gets to say before the front door opens, letting in a series of laughter and footsteps. Mark looks up to see Yugyeom at the lead, making a beeline for his father still sitting on the ground. Jaebum has Kunpimook in his arms, and Junior is holding a sleepy looking Youngjae.

"Daddy!" Yugyeom shouts, a tone short of an actual scream, throwing himself at Mark so his arms can wrap around his father's neck. He's giggling, smile so wide that there are only crescents visible where his eyes are.

"Hi Yugyeommie, did you have fun at the park?" Mark smiles, pulling his son closer so Yugyeom is sitting in his lap. Yugyeom takes a moment to fidget, looking for a comfortable position, then he's back to beaming at Mark.

"Yes! Youngjae and I played on a giant structure with slides and places to climb with Appa, then we played with Kunpimook in the sandbox. It was so much fun, the next time we go you should come with us."

Mark chuckles, using his grip to restrain some of Yugyeom's excited bouncing. Jinyoung steps up next to him, silently examining Mark's progress on removing the crayon, and shoots him a look complete with raised brows.

"You didn't get very far, did you?" Is all Jinyoung asks, still managing to look fond even as it sounds like he's reprimanding Mark

"Well, in my defense, it turns out crayon on wall is one of the few things vinegar can't help with." Mark shrugs, putting on his most helpless look. It earns a chuckle if nothing else.

But of course, Jackson couldn't stay quiet. "We also had to take a break because your man started having existential crisis."

"I was not having an existential crisis!"

"Sure you weren't." Jackson gives him a dirty look that Mark chooses to ignore.

It at least temporarily ends the conversation, as Jackson and Jaebum have to leave. ( _"It is way past my baby Bambam's nap time!"_ ). Once the three are gone, Youngjae and Yugyeom run off to find fun of their own, and Jinyoung finds his way curled up into Mark's side on the couch.

"So," Jinyoung drawls, looking at Mark curiously. "What was this existential crisis Jackson mentioned?"

"It wasn't an existential crisis," Mark defends, feeling a pout slip onto his lips. "I merely commented on how I wasn't ready for the twins to be starting school together, and how it was going to be hard watching them grow up at the same time."

Jinyoung's fond look from earlier returns, as he reaches up and gently pats one of Mark's cheeks. "You're cute. And you're right, it's will be hard at times, but at least we're on this journey of parenthood together. I don't think I could have found a better person to be the second father of my children with."

"Awww," Mark leans forward and noses along Jinyoung's cheek, in a way he knows the other secretly loves. "I don't know what you're talking about, clearly you're the cute one here."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Jinyoung giggles pulling away a little.

"I think you mean flattery will get me everywhere, I know you Jinyoung," Mark teases, finally aiming for a kiss. Jinyoung relents, smiling broadly against Mark's lips.

They may have been together for years, but kissing Jinyoung still feels like a dream to Mark, as though they've just gotten together. It doesn't have the nervous energy of a first kiss anymore, instead a growing feeling of fondness that doesn't seem to fade.

"Ewwww!"

"Gross!"

Both words are shouted at the same time, shocking both Jinyoung and Mark to pull apart. They look at the doorway to the twins room, where both are standing looking at their parents with mirroring grins.

Before either can run and hide, Mark jumps off the couch to scoop Youngjae in his arms. Amongst his squealing children and laughing partner, Mark knows that there isn't any other place he'd want to be.


End file.
